tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Disharmony
Log Title: Disharmony Characters: Banshee, Dust Devil, Grand Slam, Scales, Shockwave, Slugfest, Windblade Location: Harmonex Date: October 27th, 2018 TP: TBD? Summary: Decepticons and Autobots argue in Harmonex Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:48:38 on Saturday, 27 October 2018.' << Autobot>> Scales says, "So, um.. Imager mentioned something about a place called Harmonex a few days ago, and I've been reading about it and it sounds really interesting! I'm thinking about taking a look. Anybody want to go with me?" << Autobot>> Dust Devil says, "I might be able ta head that way. Was pickin up some more samples but I could use a stretch break" Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Harmonex is known as the Singing City on Cybertron, where it serves as a center for art and learning. It holds within it lithic crystals that resonate in perfect harmonic frequency. After millions of vorns in decline, Harmonex has recently started to sing again. The Singing City of Harmonex. Since the crystals have started singing, someone or something has been repairing some of the old buildings near the non-aggression box that Imager placed in the town square. The buildings now glow with light, though still uninhabited. Soundwave is just inside one of the doorframes, working on getting one of the doors to open and close again. He has no idea he is not alone as he continues trying to get the city back together. Scales approaches Harmonex carefully, knowing that travel across the wilder portions of Cybertron can be dangerous. The little tape is staying low and keeping a watch out for trouble. But at least she isn't alone today! Dust Devil has been coming back to the city now and then to check how the sounds are doing. He doesn't tell the bots where he's going, just mostly enjoying watching the city be slowly restored. Of course today Scales has invited him along. So he glances around carefully as they travel. "Just be careful. we don't want any fightin to occur here if we can help it." Soundwave sees the two and looks up from his work. "Autobots." He greets in his normal synthesized monotone. "Dust Devil is correct. There will be no violence in Harmonex." he says as if hes personally protecting the place. Scales barely gets to gawk at the giant crystals before she sees Soundwave. She stops, blinking. There's just a tiny growl that escapes. The little tapebot scoots closer to Dust Devil, keeping her optics on the Decepticon. "So, when Imager said there was a 'Con here, she sounded upset about it.." she says to Dusty. Banshee can be seen... putting something into the box; it's a small painting of how Harmonex once looked, in all its glory. On the back it reads 'So it may be again. In peace, for all of Cybertron'. She removes... a tiny crystal from the box. A seed-crystal from one of the singing crystals Dust Devil pokes Scales. "If yer busy growlin at Soundwave then yer not listenin ta the crystals. Me, Imager, Blaster and Soundwave worked fer hours to try and get the cryhstals uncovered so they could harmonize without the leftovers of war messin with the sound." He grins at her and waves to Soundwave. Soundwave is in the doorframe of one of the abandoned buildings of Harmonex itself. Hes working on getting the lights on,e ven though theres no people inside. Its weird that he'd be trying to reassemble the city but here he is. He pauses, watching Banshee place the seed crystal in the box. "Care must be taken with the crystals. They will not be disturbed by either side of the war." He bows his head slightly in greetings to those present. "If war begins here. Soundwave will end it." Scales thrashes her tail a bit as she glances back at Dust Devil. "It's -Soundwave-," she says, as if that explains everything. Fortunately, the little dragon's agitation poses no danger to the crystals. Banshee walks over to Soundwave and the others, giving them a nod of greeting. "Fraulein Scales." She says. "Control yourself. Zis is a neutral area. Zis is for ALL of cybertron. If your aggression risks damaging it in any vay shape or form, zen... ve vill haff to remove you from ze area. Ve are being civil, vy von't you be? Zis is more important zan our var. Zis is... our culture. Our history. Not zat I vould expect an Autobot to understand culture." Dust Devil folds his arms and makes a face at Banshee, "Oh...An autobot wouldn't understand. I was the one who helped negotiate this, who offered Soundwave information because it was stuff I didn't want to see lost to ALL cybertronians. Besides...she's young Banshee. Ya gotta give her a little slide since this is somethin that's not come up in her lifetime. Ten years ago, I mighta been one of the ones shootin at you." Banshee smirks to Dust Devil "You Autobots are so easy to vind up. It's like zere's a key in your back." Scales bristles. "I haven't attacked anyone yet, you mean old sauerkraut!" She half spreads her wings. "Comin' here and actin' like I'm a problem, when you're the one who pointed a gun at -me-." Banshee looks around for said gun. "Excuse me?" Banshee blinks "I sink you are imagining sings, Autobot. Zer last time I aimed at gun at you, ve vere in combat." Dust Devil facepalms. It's a rather human movement but it just fits. "Scales....we leave the war outside the perimeter of the city. We come in here ta enjoy a natural phenomena that has been regraced ta us by the reformattin of the planet. Please...just calm down." Soundwave crosses his arms and watches the others for a moment. He looks to Dust Devil as hes the only one not being aggressive at the moment "When they finish with the insult exchanges, perhaps we can work on the actual protection of the city." he tenses. Too many people know about Harmonex singing to keep it secret now. Grand Slam slowly rolls into the area, his tank treads crunching over debris as he carefully avoids damaging any crystals as he makes his way into Harmonex. Grand Slam can't help but carry a big gun, although anyone who follows his broadcasts knows he only uses it defensively. Hearing the vocal altercation, Grand Slam heads towards the little group, careful to make sure his tank cannon isn't pointing any anyone in particular. Scales huffs. "Just because we're not fighting doesn't mean I have to act like you're -friendly-. Big, nasty, an' arrogant, an' you think I'm the one that's going to cause problems." Even though she's talking to Banshee, she keeps Soundwave in her field of vision. Banshee nods in agreement with Dust Devil. "He's right, you know." she tells Scales. "And you were the one growling and making zer threat postures. Zat, to me, implies you are about to attack, or considering it." She takes a flask from her belt, has a sip, and offers it to Scales and Dust Devil. A pause, and she adds "It's also very interesting how much talking to a huge city can alter your perspectives. Please, tell Frauline Vindblade I'd like to meet her - and one bodyguard of her choice - in a neutral location, at her convenience. I vill make it clear. ALL hostility ends at zer walls of Harmonex. It is too big for small aggressions to turn into larger ones." Dust Devil nods. "I can try leaving a message but Windblade tends to dislike me a little. Maybe I'll get someone else to relay the message." He looks to Soundwave. "I...I thought about it a little but the only real protection would almost be a forcefield. But it could either detract or enhance the harmonics of the crystals. Also...if we were to put protections up, how soon until someone decides there's somethin here worth takin and the place is destroyed all over." Banshee shrugs "We leave it alone, one side claims the place, zer var comes here. We give zer locals defenses - enough to put off all but an actual attack - and it just looks like prudent locals." Something sounds like knocking or pawing on the inside of Soundwave's tape door? Soundwave is definately not unarmed even though hes talking non-aggression for the time being. He pauses a moment, tilting his head at some internal conversation. He presses the eject button. "Slugfest, eject." Maybe the dino wanted out or something. He is not given orders or anything so it must be for peaceful purposes. He crosses his arms and looks..very thoughtful for a moment. "Too many people on both sides know of Harmonex now." He says. "We share the sentiment that it should be kept safe. However. We have to consider. Will this sentiment hold true with others. Will Prowl keep it Neutral? Will Optimus Prime? Will Shockwave? Will Megatron." he says. "Soundwave has a plan to keep the city safe." Scales grumbles "Stupid, mean Decepticons.. don't know anything 'bout dragons." She sits down right next to Dust Devil, shoulder pressing against his foot as she leans away from Banshee and Soundwave. Slugfest yays and is ejected, squealing with glee as he jumps out, seemingly having transformed before the door even opened! He lands and looks around. "What are going on?" he wonders, staring at the assembled 'bots. A familiar scarlet jet flies overhead, purely a coincidence, or else she got some of the messages already. In any event, the jet angles downwards, banking and descending rapidly before pulling up and transforming into the familiar shape of Windblade. Landing in a crouch, she then straightens up and looks around a bit, taking in the scene and... well, Autobots and Decepticons not shooting each other, that's good news. Dust Devil grins at SOundwave. "I already spoke with Optimus Prime. Though I'm not the highest ranked around, I do have some sway with the big guy now and then. He approved the neutrality of Harmonex. And as for locals...well considering the place was wiped out, it would be nice to see that whoever does start to try and call this place home does it with the understanding that we want to see this place thrive and be open to all. Also, trying to get back some of the musically minded too. I...I would have issues with a bunch of highborns or miners setting up shop here and deciding to see what they could sell the crystals for." Soundwave 's optic band darkens as he looks to Dust Devil. "Then Optimus Prime knows." he says in a voice full of restrained anger. "Perhaps Megatron should know as well." he says simply. Grand Slam rolls his way to the edge of the gathering, listening silently and making sure his tank cannon isn't pointing at anyone or anything important. Banshee looks around "I see only one of us growling and being aggressive, Fraulein Scales." She says, smugly, turning her back on the Autobots, and their refusal of her energon tea. She nods. "You raise a good point. But... zere is life here." She nods, inclining her head to Windblade. "Ve should talk more." She says. Windblade will notice she's been as fastidious with her Cityspeaker facepaint as her Decepticon markings; they are as perfect as the day she applied them. Windblade smiles over at Banshee, "Well, yes, we really should. Maybe when it's not quite so busy?" She tilts her head at the Decepticon, then nods once to Banshee, hmming a bit as she looks over at Dusty and Scales. Scales huffs, a bit of smoke puffing from her mouth. "YOU're the one that said you were gonna try to throw me out! For not trusting Soundwave! The guy who's in charge of figurin' out ways to sneak around an' get leverage to hurt people!" The little dragon does relax just a bit to wave her claws at Slugfest before glaring at Banshee again. Dust Devil frowns at Soundwave. "Unlike Megatron, I can convince Optimus ta leave the place alone. I told him the importance of the place being kept safe. There's been no public comment on Harmonex on the side of the bots because we want to keep it safe. Can you say that megatron won't try to use this to his advantage somehow?" Banshee looks to Scales "I said IF you broke zer neutrality. Just zer same as I would throw out ANY other. Decepticon, Autobot, Human, Qvintesson, Neutral. ANYONE." Soundwave keeps his arms crossed. "What has been presented tonight: We had discussed keeping this secret from leadership from both sides. The Autobots have failed to do so." he pauses. "What has been presented: Harmonex is to be a city of neutrality. One of your own is making aggressive motions towards ours." He motions at Scales. "What in this presentation leads me to believe that this will not be another Valvolex. That the Autobots will not move in to 'protect it' from attacks that have not or may not come." He says. "From waht I have seen you will move in. And expect us to either retreat or bow to Autobot authority. Soundwave will never Kneel before a Prime." Grand Slam listens and records, saying nothing. If this turns into a fight, Grand Slam will have a record of how it started. Scales gestures to Soundwave. "See? Discord said NEVER to trust Soundwave." She's still tucked in right next to Dust Devil, wings just spread and tail curling around his foot to reassure herself that he's right there. "They're gonna pick an excuse just to try to grab stuff." Slugfest pawwaves at Scales, then looks up at Soundwave and does as he's told. Has to behave here! No fitings! Dust Devil is unhappy now. "I would SHOOT Prime myself if it he came in here and tried screwin with the neutrality. Would YOU do the same with Megatron? I will defend the city with all that I have left of me and I will defend it from Bots and Cons and Junkions and Quintessons and WHOEVER else comes through here. This is our chance to regain a part of our planet lost through the MUTUAL stupidity of our people. It needs to be protected....even from the protectors if need be. And if I could figure a way to forcefield the place from EVERYONE and not destroy the beauty and harmonics....I would. But hiding a masterpiece is not the way to keep it for the people." Dust Devil turns, moving towards one of the crystal pillars and gently leans against it. Probably trying to soak in some of that soothing tone before he gets to angry. Windblade gives Banshee a wry look, "I'm starting to see where this whole four million year war thing started." She sighs a bit, looking mildly displeased at the whole lot of everyone right now. Scales notices the moment Dust Devil moves, and scoots over to stick next to him, making sure she keeps an optic on Soundwave as she does so. Soundwave pauses. "Considering the situation." He says, pausing for a long time as if considering all of the options. "The Autobots have made an error here. Perhaps if we were given something this neutrality could continue." he says, tilting his head. "And Discord: Is a traitor and a terrorist. Perhaps if you knew the location of the Dominicon base..." Banshee looks to Dust Devil. "Nein, I vould not." She says, simply. "Or rather... I vould not need to. Trypticon knows zer... zer... beauty of zis place. All I would need to say is 'Zer fuhrer vants to hurt zer city of music' and..." She trails off, with a rather evil smirk. She nods to Soundwave's words. "You trust someone who /we/ consider a traitor, Fraulein Scales? Naive child. Think a moment, ja? Zer Dominicons /betrayed/ us. Zey haff proven zemselves entirely untrustvorthy - vot's to stop zem doing zer same to you? You vould be better off trusting zer vord of a Unicron cultist." She nods to Windblade's works "Ve are a stubborn race. Grudges are hard to erase... and ve develop slowly. Young Slugfest here? Already he has lived ein human lifetime. Developmentally... ein young infant, at vot zer humans vould call zer 'toddler' stage. But, he's loyal, smarter zan people give him credit for, unt how can you not love zat little stegosaur face?" Scales blinks at Banshee. "Discord's a -tape-, not a Dominicon. An he's my friend, even if he -is- a jerk sometimes." Dust Devil frowns, "Give you? Ya make it sound like I actually have somethin. I gave you freely the information that I had about the history. In fact I have some more I can give of that. But at the time I asked nothing in return. I've spent countless hours mapping the areas around and below here and making sure that it's kept safe. I am doing my part...even to alienatin some of the bots because I'm not the rabid con hater I was not long ago. Banshee blinks "Oh! Mein bad. Too many D names." She says. She nods to Dust Devil. "You also told Optimus Prime, ven ve vere tryink to keep zer place secret." Banshee adds "You know ve risk our lives keeping zis secret from Megatron? And you could not even be /bothered/ to offer zer same courtesy, ven zer punishment for being caught doink it vould be much less severe." Soundwave nods "Perhaps this once. I can be.." He pauses. "Reasonable." he says almsot as if the concept of being that way with Autobots is so foreign he couldn't find a way to phrase it right. He approaches one of the smaller crystals and reaches down to it as if either listening to it or maybe even considering doing something to it. He reaches out to touch the crystal. "The towers must be constructed. Quickly. This is my plan:" He says as if hes not consulting anyone about this. as if hes dictating terms. "We build guard towers at each of the four corners of the city. Two are controlled by Decepticon security systems, two by Autobot." He says. "These towers will act in the way the Guardians did in the past. They will protect Harmonex from war. If either side decides to take the city, the weaponry can and will be operated. We will see who fires first." He says. "The forcefield will act as a backup if energon exists. Every Decepticon here risks their lives to keep this a secret from Megatron as Banshee says. The fact that we have not fired a shot proves our honor." he says. "Are these terms satisfactory?" Soundwave of course doesnt let on that hes 100 percent sure he can hack whatever systems the autobots put on their turrets, of course. You mutter to Dust Devil, "Y'know, nobody told me there was a big secret out here.. I just got interested 'cause of stuff I read in the archives." Scales mutters to Dust Devil, "... there... a... here..... the..." Dust Devil says, "What was said to Prime was because of other things that happened at the same time. And I got him to grant Not only neutrality to the area but also allow the cons to be here. So tell me. How is what happened so bad. And if Megatron were ta show up and go after yas, I'd be even allowed ta protect yas." He listens to Soundwave. "I don't like weapons bein put on the towers....simply because that makes them a target. Then if they're blown up the schrapnel can fall down apon the city and destroy it again. Then damned city wasn't goin ta remain a secret long with all the flyers and everthin. As fer power, we could start solar collecting ta give it a light shield at first in an emergency and figure a way ta strengthen it. There are energon springs running in different directions and all. There has ta be another way to protect the place besides weaponry. We're not gonna get a third and fourth chance ta get this right. IS there a barrier that we can erect that would require weapon systems to be turned off?" Dust Devil is incredibly frustrated. He's been stuck in the middle, now even defending cons in order to try and figure a way to bring peace about and every LITTLE thing seems to be out to stop it from happening. And it's incredibly lonely when it feels like even those who are your friends don't understand what you are trying to do. Slugfest sits there being a well-behaved stego, beaming at Banshee because well, he is so irresistably cute. :3 Soundwave is quiet for a while again. "I don't think you understand the position you put us in. Optimus Prime knows of the city and wants neutrality. By 'allowing' us to stay alive. By granting us our lives. By making us in debt to a Prime. You are young. You do not understand. Ask him about the senate. Ask him if this situation sounds familiar. Your life for 'peace'.I am sure he did not tell you where the Autobots came from. What Primes before him have done. I was there. I saw it." He says. "I will not live under functionalist rule." did he just call Optimus Prime the 'f' word? Oh no he didnt. "You have made decisions that are out of your league, like Hot Rod before you may have." he says. "The point is, the turbocat is out of the bag, so to say." He says. "It wont be long before he comes to the city itself. As the one who released it. How do you intend to keep this from happening?" He looks around. "I have been reestablishing power in the buildings. Once we ensure peace, I had a music center planned for this place- something that Cybertron has not seen since the supposed 'golden age'. A university of sorts." he pauses to let that all sink in. "This cannot happen with more Autobot deception." Scales frowns, the tip of her tail flipping up and down like an annoyed cat's. "Actin' like you've got all the authority in a place doesn't sound like tryin' ta keep it outta th'war." Banshee just stays quiet, nodding. She looks to Scales "Says zer vun whose leader 'allowed' a neutral place to be neutral. Zose who live in glass houses should not throw stones." Scales doesn't trust Soundwave any farther than she can throw him. Which, considering their relative sizes, is a really, really short distance. Dust Devil's dark optics brighten in anger, "I...do not give an insecticon's aft where the bots came from, where the cons came from. I do not care about the past except to NOT want to see it ever happen again. If I had my way, the moment you crossed the border into the city your stupid sigil on both sides would go blank just to reinforce the fact. Unlike Hot Rod, I see the bigger picture. You want something from me? Fine. I was created by Alpha Trion. I have the honor and the responsibility to learn from the past with the information and data left to me and try and make a better future. Unlike Hot Rod, when the planet was falling apart I brought SHOCKWAVE to Vector Sigma because I felt it was my duty to bring information to ALL cybertronians and not just the Autobots. And I chose Shockwave because I had to find someone who could use their processor instead of their emotion and share the information in a logical fashion. I could have easily denied the cons and made alot of autobots happy. And Perhaps I used the wrong word when I said he allowed the place to be neutral. He allowed ME to insist that the place REMAIN neutral. I have to deal with the blasted Autobots questioning my loyalty constantly as it is. I REALLY don't want ta get it from YOUR side too. This..STUPID war has gone on long enough. OUr planet is reawakening...I'm finding crystals I've never seen before. I'm seeing things happen that I only read about. And yer gonna start making this place about Bots and cons again!? There are other things going on in this world that we should be more concerned about. All I wanted was to have one blasted place that we could come to and listen...not only ta the planet, to the city but to each other. Ya know what? I'm tired of it. I'm tired of ALL of this. So I'm leaving. I will return later and I will hope that whatever is in the air that is making no one listen to reason and making everyone annoyed will have cleared out and we can resume enjoying this precious gift left to us." He turns to leave. "Otherwise when I return I'll start documenting the place so when YOU ALL...BOTS AND CONS are done destroyin it. I can show everyone what we almost had again." Banshee looks to Dust Devil. "You I trust." She says, quietly. "Vith zis vonder. Your leaders? I do not trust. Your comrades? I do not trust. Just like zere are Decepticons I do not trust vith zis information." She says, to Dust devil's back. "Vot assurances can you give zat people who cannot get past their hate, like zer young Fraulein here, von't start trouble just to hurt Sounvave and I?" Banshee indicates Scales when she says 'zer young Fraulein' Scales 's color shifting optics go straight yellow with alarm when Dust Devil turns and marches off to LEAVE her. But then Banshee starts shooting her mouth off again and she growls, planting her feet beneath her to face the seeker, wings half-spread and crest half-up. "DU SCWINEHUND! I'm a DAMN MEDIC, I don't START fights, but I DO protect friends from nasty little creatures like YOU." Soundwave is not only taken aback by Dust Devil's words but the passion behind them. He lowers his head a moment, considering. "The past is important to know so that you do not repeat it. There are many who hold millenium-old grudges, myself included." He says. "I came to this city to record the singing. Because I knew it would not last long. Something this peaceful, this delicate. Has no business on our war-torn world." He says. "Your attempts at neutrality at your own cost are admirable." he says. "And your reasoning sound. Your words are much like your creators and one day when you leave the Autobots behind and become a neutral citizen of cybertron they will do you well." He doesnt say if. He says when. "And perhaps Scales is correct. I have taken too much of an authorative step forward. But I do it for the same reason you do it. Not because I want to but because it is necessary." he says. "If I were Megatron or Shockwave or Starscream, this conversation would not be happening." he says. "If you or any of yours wish to discuss peace. I will be here. Harmonex needs a guardian. And fate has decided I am it." fate and Soundwave. Grand Slam rolls slightly closer to Scales, silently backing her up slightly while still keeping his gun turret carefully away from pointing at any Decepticons. Banshee nods "Yet zer entire time I haff been here, you haff done nothing but growl unt complain. I haff been... a little ascerbic in response. Who is the aggressive vun here?" Soundwave quite suddenly looks and feels very tired. He rubs his temples a bit. Some days he envies his cassettes. Rumble'd just piledrive something and get drunk or soemthing. "When have I become the diplomatic face for the Empire." he says to himself almost inaudibly. "Slugfest: End recording." Slugfest may end his recording, but Grand Slam continues to log the proceedings. "Okay!" the tiny stego says, then turns, looking to maybe climb back into that nice comfy chest again. ''' '''Soundwave motions Slugfest to his side and offers a headscritch, as he thoughtfully, silently watches the others, particularly focused on Scales. If anyone would know about aggressive cassettes... Scales growls. "I c'n get along FINE with Slugfest!" She points a claw at the dino tape. "HE doesn't try to boss me around like he has any right ta! YOU act like just not bein' happy to see you issa crime!" Banshee shakes her head "Any act of aggression in Harmonex has zer potential to escalate. I vill not allow it here... from Autobot or Decepticon. I am... annoyed by your lack of respect for Harmonex. If you cannot hold your tongue, do not come here." Dust Devil's shoulders are slumped and he looks at Soundwave. "I am sorry if you feel that my speaking to Optimus was a mistake. But I am perhaps uniquely qualified to chat with him in a non-war basis. Why do you think there's been no mass announcement of this area being declared neutral. Because the minutes it's made 'official' then someone will try and ruin it. I can tell you that he was happy with what was being done. And I'm thinking now that part of that was because it was being done how we have been doing it. I am....sorry for snapping at everyone. I would love nothin more than fer things to just work out. I've spent so long being angry and not doing anything productive with that energy." He looks at Scales, "I can see about havin Blaster come pick ya up or Imager. Not sure if you want to go where I'm goin." Scales plants her butt right on the ground with as big a whump as her little frame can manage. "I ain't leavin'. I came here to just LOOK and you're the one that threatened to throw me out." Soundwave holds up a hand. "Banshee: enough." he says. Let the Autobots hang themselves by their own actions. He knows if theres this many cassettes here someone is recording. Primus knows he sitll is. He looks to Dust Devil. "If you wish to stay, stay." he says. "There will be no aggression. I also..." He pauses for a while. Maybe this word doenst come easy to him. "Apologize for my behavior. I should not have tried to take control of the situation. Perhaps together we can find a solution." He tilts his head at Scales. "You have spark." he seems almost amused by her. Banshee sighs "Listen to zer entirety of mein vords." She says. "You haff shown aggression zer entire time." She states, trying to keep her tone level and calm. "Growling at us. When I... told you not to bring aggression here to Harmonex, you responded with further aggression-" When Soundwave tells her to stop, she nods "Jawohl." Slugfest yays and is headscritched, optics dimming momentarily. Dust Devil looks at soundwave, "I was either gonna talk ta someone ta figure a way to do this better or go crash somewhere and think. Maybe I'll just go over to the south pillars and listen for a bit. Thank you for talkin this out." Banshee sighs, looking at Scales. "In a place /this/ important... is a little civility too much to ask? Bitte?" Soundwave pauses. "Dont think too much or you'll end up like Trion." he says. Too late he thinks to himself. He says. "So. Why dont we try non-aggressive speaking now that we're all here." He looks to Grand Slam a moment. Maybe his optic band lingers on the cassettes on either side too long. Someone has an affection for them. Scales pauses at being addressed by Soundwave, her wings dropping a bit. "'M a Dinobot," she says to him, as if that's all that needs to be said about that. She looks back at Banshee. "Ph'sician, heal thyself." She turns her nose up at Banshee. Banshee nods "Zat is all I am asking you to do. You were uncivil from before I arrived." She says, turning Scales' own words back around on herself. Soundwave pauses. "And a very fierce one too." he says to Scales. "You have done well not attacking anyone. I know its in your nature." someones being a bit patronizing. He looks to Grand Slam. "I dont see him out much either. Give Blaster my regards." Grand Slam finally speaks. "I will do so, Soundwave. When things are more calm, I would love to have a word with you about your feelings on Harmonex." Banshee sighs a little at Soundwave's words. "...perhaps I am being overcritical." She thinks a moment, taking her flask out, having a sip, and offering it to the Autobot. "Cogflower tea. Ist good." A peace offering? Soundwave nods "When you are ready, Grand Slam. I am always willing to discuss things." Scales stretches her neck to sniff at the flask but shakes her head, still not willing to trust quite that much. She scoots back next to Grand Slam and subtly leans on the other tape. Being scared and angry is exhausting. Grand Slam turns his turret, scanning the situation. He remains still as Scales leans on him for support. "Is now a good time? I do not wish to interrupt negotiations. However, if a peace consensus has been reached for now..." He waits for group confirmation before proceeding further. Banshee shrugs a little, taking another obvious sip from the flask before offering it around. "You know if ve're going to be civil, Scales, ve must start somevhere." Soundwave nods "Now is fine." he says. "What would you like to discuss?" he asks. Grand Slam turns his turret closer to Soundwave, without actually pointing it at him or anyone else. The quality of his voice changes slightly, making him sound more like a reporter on NPR. "Soundwave," he begins. "The Decepticons are known for their aggressive stance towards conquest and universal domination. When it comes to Harmonex, however, you find yourself in the role of peacekeeper and protector. How do you foresee these roles coming into conflict?" Soundwave considers the answer "Originally: I was hoping that they wouldn't have to. By keepitng the city a secret, we would have prevented conquest interfering with protection. All I can promise at this point is until the war is brought here I will continue to protect it. If I am ordered to conquer it, my hands are tied in that situation." Banshee nods at Soundwave's words, adding to Soundwave. "Zere are sings more important zan our var. Both Autobots and Decepticons - true ones at least - believe zey are correct. Autobots prioritize freedom, Decepticons prioritize security. Which of us is right? History vill tell." Scales rests her chin on Grand Slam's frame, watching Banshee and Soundwave but looking more droopy than anything at the moment. Grand Slam turns his turret slightly, obviously adding Banshee's words to his audio log. To Soundwave, he says, "Your loyalty to Megatron is well-known across the planet and beyond. But in this case, you are prioritizing Harmonex's safety over your duty to your leader. What makes this place so special that you'd risk your honor and your life to protect it?" Grand Slam remains completely still aside from the movement of his turret, perhaps to allow Scales a steady place against which to rest. Banshee answers, before Soundwave can. "Be silent. Listen." She says, going silent for several seconds. Long enough to hear the singing crystals. "Zat. Zat is vhy. Harmonex vos vun of zer vunders of Cybertron. Perhaps its most glorious treasure. And our arrogance ruined it. We... we owe it to the next generations. It is our culture, our history. A lesson in the folly of var." Banshee adds, softly. "The real dishonour would be in letting our war ruin it a second time. If you haff any shred of honour or decency... you MUST protect Harmonex from our var." Soundwave nods to Banshee's words. "She is right. Listen long and quiet to them." He pauses for a while listening to it. "Can you hear them. Can you feel them? That harmony. Those crystals. It is music from Primus itself." He says. "I have been recording it. It will be destroyed. But it will always be on file. Always." He says. "All I can do is buy it some time." Banshee nods "Vhile energon flows in mein body... I vill do everything to delay zat destruction. You never know... it might even vork." Grand Slam's tone shifts again, from interviewer to simply a fellow Cybertronian. "Banshee, Soundwave - know that I, too, have some of the most advanced recording equipment on the planet. I'm also recording what I can, and archiving it safely away from Harmonex. While I've sworn off violence as I document the war and its devastation... I, too, will help defend this place, if need be. Autobot or Decepticon, I will protect this place and its legacy as well." Banshee nods as she listens to Grand Slam. She salutes him - at first, it's the very politically-incorrect salute. But after a moment's thought, she changes it to a more Westernized salute. "Danke. Danke sch?n. It... means a lot to know zat people care about our planet. Perhaps... ve should focus attention elsewhere? Ve haff zer Dominicon problem to vork on. But what to distract zer Autobots, vhile Harmonex is made ready to defend itself?" Soundwave pauses. "If only for a few months. War will eventually find all of us." he thinks to himself. Just earlier this week he was talking with Megatron about conquering other worlds. What if theres music like this on Nebulos? On the planet Beast? On Earth? Does it matter. Not as much. This is Cybertron. This is home. "Thank you." he says. "I know you and yours are trying to restore Cybertron to what it was. But you do not know what it was before. I was told..." he says. "Many years ago that there would be a golden age of a different sort under Megatron. His goals have shifted over the years. That is what I have now and always have battled for." He says. He looks to Banshee "The answer to your question is: Unknown. And should not be discussed on a broadband where the people who we are talking about may overhear." Scales stays silent, watching the two Decepticons, but her optics are back to the usual psychedelic color shifting as she stays nestled up to her fellow tape. Banshee sighs softly. "It's... ein embuggerance, as zer Tommies vould say." Soundwave is very quiet listening to the hum of the crystals for a moment. "I wonder if you set the bigger ones by the smaller ones.. if it'll change the pitch." Log session ending at 01:03:31 on Sunday, 28 October 2018.